User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Duel of Super-Gladiators! Angron (Warhammer 40,000) vs Korg, the Kronan (Comics)
Gladiators. In real life, we know them as badass half-naked warriors who fight each other to the death for the sake of entertainment. Of course, nobody does such a thing anymore (legally), but it's an entirely different story in other worlds. In fiction, gladiators are even greater badasses whose entire life is devoted to fighting and seeking the strongest foes for the battles of their lives! Well, that ain't the most accurate stuff, but they're super-awesome fighters overall, right? Today, we are about to witness a fight between two epic gladiators who don't get the best of spotlights in their universes! On the left-hand side, we have the Primarch of the World Eaters, Angron! Do not mistake him for a meager Space Marine, for he is to the Space Marines what they are to regular humans. On the right-hand side, we have one of the Hulk's Warbound and a Stone Man of Saturn, Korg! Even though he mostly played the role of supporting character, Korg is actually more than a match for some of Marvel's prominent powerhouses! Without further ado, let's jump right to the battle! Angron, the fearsome Red Angel and the most brutal of the Emperor's Primarchs who became the first traitor of his kin to turn to Chaos! VS Korg, the strongest member of the Hulk's Warbound and a mighty Kronan who has battled the heroes of Earth, starting from Thor himself! In this battle between superhuman gladiators... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Angron Angron, also known as the Red Angel, is the Primarch of the World Eaters Traitor Legion. He was indeed one of the twenty Primarchs the Emperor of Mankind created, yet he is undoubtedly the most unstable one. Like his brothers, his creation was meant for greatness until the Primarchs were hurtled through space by the Ruinous Powers into different worlds. For Angron, it was Nuceria. There, Angron was enslaved and became a gladiator who soon rose through the ranks. After being sick of the tyranny he witnessed, he led a slave rebellion that lasted until his father found him. Angron was robbed of his chance to die a glorious death with his brothers and sisters-in-arms and resented him even under his servitude. His rage and bloodthirsty nature, courtesy of the implants known as the Butcher's Nails, made him infamous among the Emperor's children and he even came to blows with his 'allies' in an attempt to suppress his misguided acts. His hatred of the Emperor meant that he was an easy recruit for Warmaster Horus to gain, making him the first participant of his heretical rebellion. Though Horus was defeated, Angron was freed from his mortal torment after he had become a Daemon Prince, now ruling over his own worlds in the Eye of Terror. Angron's reappearance in the material world has been mercifully rare, but he is far from the hands of death, still. Korg Korg is a Kronan warrior and a member of the Hulk's Warbound. Before the events that united him with the Green Giant, Korg was part of an invasion force his race sent to Earth. On Earth, he and his brethren, including his brother, encountered the first manifestation of Thor within years since his exile. They were soundly defeated and escaped, only to be sucked into a portal that led them all to Sakaar. Korg became a gladiator there and was put into the same team as the Hulk who was inadvertently exiled there by the Illuminati. After a string of battles, Korg joined the Hulk in his quest to overthrow the Red King and later, take vengeance upon the Illuminati who his king suspected to be responsible for Sakaar's destruction. After discovering the true culprit of the event, Korg and the Warbound remained on Earth and embarked on many adventures not just as the Hulk's allies but rightful heroes of their own. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Angron Super Strength= Primarchs are made to be the strongest transhumans of all, and Angron rates as one of the strongest among the Primarchs. The difference of power between him and his brothers might not be all that distant, but his aggression and upbringing boost his strength to the point that he can slowly overwhelm Primarchs. Rogal Dorn, Loyalist Primarch of the Imperial Fists, regard him as quite a low threat that he can easily beat, but Angron is a threat level of his own. Angron's strength is so fearsome that he managed to defeat Leman Russ, Primarch of the Space Wolves, leaving him bleeding and battered. Leman Russ in many ways is similar to Angron, and you can regard him as what Angron could have been if he didn't become such a crapsack. He's a strong Primarch who survived getting KO'd by the Emperor himself physically and fought a Traitor Primarch for five straight days before ending it with a simple laugh. He was holding back in battling Angron but he got beat anyway. In another showcase of trumping his brothers, he defeated Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines. Roboute is strong enough to casually kill Chaos Space Marines with punches and body a Daemon Primarch (Magnus the Red, to be exact) way bigger than him through the friggin' surface of the Moon. If anything truly sets the level of his strength, it is his feat of stopping the stomp of a Warhound Titan with his bare hands. Warhound Titans are the smallest of their kind, but they stand at 14 meters and weigh 410 tons. Impressive, right? Yeah, but it's more impressive if Angron did not strain his body to the point that his shoulders, spine, and bones cracked. Don't even wonder what he does to mere humans, for he can crush and pulverize the skulls of men and women alike with terrifying ease. To regular Space Marines like Kharn (before he becomes the monster he is right now, he's basically a souped-up Space Marine), he can outright brutalize them. For your information, the unarmored Kharn got his arm broken after Angron had slammed him into a wall. Jeez. He also dug himself 170 meters up through hundreds of tons of rubble from collapsed towers. |-| Super Durability= In addition to his naturally high durability, Angron's protection is bolstered by the exquisite Armor of Mars: an artificer armor tailored to the needs of the Primarch. Regular artificer armors are stronger than regular power armors that can easily take grenades and lightning strikes without damage. Its durability rivals those of the Terminator Armor, which is capable of taking attacks meant to destroy tank armor. Angron's natural durability also scales from regular Space Marines who can easily survive atmospheric re-entry with hardly any discomfort, but what about he himself? For once, he survived getting a bunch of towers falling on him and tanked all the damage his fellow Primarchs can dish out to him which resulted in a lot of scars. He relies more upon his pain tolerance, though, so he likes it more when he gets the damage on to him. |-| Super Mobility= Angron's surprising speed is perhaps one of the scariest things his foes can never expect. Regular Space Marines can process information within microseconds, move so fast the human brain can't comprehend them, and follow and react to bullets. Angron, as a Primarch, is way faster than them and even Space Marines perceive his movements as a blur! Nothing much can be said about his mobility since all that can be said is that he's very fast even by superhuman standards, but he's not on par on the likes of Flash or even Quicksilver. If bullets even appear frozen to him (at least to his brother whom he can scale from), then Angron is no one whose speed must be underestimated. |-| Healing Factor= Like his children and Space Marines in general, Angron possesses a decent amount of healing factor that allows him to instantly recover minor wounds and shrug off damage as fatal as lost limbs. The problem is, Angron has never shown any feats of healing and his wounds are more pronounced as he becomes more unhinged, in fact. He doesn't heal as fast as Wolverine (but he actually heals nearly as fast), but he is going to be very relentless and enduring against even the most ravaging attack. |-| Gorefather and Gorechild= None of Angron's primary weapons are as devastating as Gorefather and Gorechild. These twin axes are even stronger than Angron's past axes, Widowmaker and Brazentooth, which are powerful in their own rights. They are also more potent than their regular incarnations which can split Orks to pieces and make their way through Space Marine armor. Both of them are made of the teeth of mica-dragons and have shafts made of adamantium. No one knows what mica-dragons are, but so far, these boys have literally plowed through ranks of Astartes with ease and penetrate ceramite power armor while also rending them apart. As a reference, Space Marine armor is durable enough to take a lightning strike with no damage and take fire from the APC-puncturing Heavy Bolter without breaking. Chainaxes are durable, but they are not indestructible by all means. They were ruined after Angron had used them to dig his way out of hundreds of tons of rubble. Nevertheless, it's not an easy task to destroy these weapons. They are fast dealers of death in Angron's hands but contrary to popular belief, the Gorechild that he uses does not steal souls. The upgraded Gorechild that Kharn the Betrayer uses is the one that steals souls while Angron's is just a heavy damage dealer. |-| Spite Furnace= That's definitely not the Spite Furnace, but it's the closest picture one can get to identify Angron's master-crafted plasma pistol. Nothing else is specifically known about it other than the fact that it is rarely used by the Primarch, but its power can be scaled to its normal counterparts. Master-crafted weapons are stronger than their regular variations, and plasma pistols are already strong, to begin with. They may be sidearms, but even a misfire or malfunction explosion from this thing can turn a grown man into charred remains. Armored Space Marines aren't safe from this, too. Plasma pistols are hard to reload and have short range, but that won't be a case for Angron since he's gonna discard it anyway. Its power, however, is phenomenal as it blasts projectiles with temperature rivaling little suns. Hurts against organic targets, but what about inorganic ones? Who knows? Its operation is unknown, but it's most likely semi-automatic. Korg Super Strength= Korg's Kronan physiology is probably hardly unique to him, but it grants him immense superhuman strength that is said to match the Hulk in his earlier years. Indeed, his strength easily reaches Class 100 and he has more than a few showings to tell the readers that he's not just a Thing knock-off. He cannot match the likes of the Sentry or an enraged Hulk, but his stone body is sufficient enough to give them trouble. Korg's strength grows as oxygen levels rise, and from his time on Earth, he's already grown to be much stronger than he was back on Sakaar. *Held up a building with Hercules. *Held up an entire mountain with Sakaar Hulk for several seconds before he destroys it. *Easily uprooted a tree. *Intercepted an angry Sakaar Hulk's punch before he could continue pounding on Sakaar Silver Surfer. *Matched Weapon H's strength in a muscle lock. As a reference, Weapon H could smash the crap out of the Minotaur, a villain whose strength Thor compared to the Hulk, right after he dealt the first blows and punch away the Immortal Hulk. *Threw a rock at a small space ship to destroy it. He succeeded. *Busted through concrete walls. *Climbed a dome by putting his fingers through it. *Easily knocked out Wonder Man. Wonder Man is a classic Marvel powerhouse who, despite his many defeats, has consistently ranked himself as one of the few beings who can fight Thor toe-to-toe. He also lifted 50,000 tons once and survived getting beaten into the core of a planet by Gladiator of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. *Punched through Hiroim the Shamed who survived energy blasts that dissolved humans. |-| Super Durability= Korg's durability is his best and only form of protection. He has no shields to back him up here, but his stone skin itself is enough to defend him against nearly all forms of trauma. His dense body means that he can easily take energy blasts, falling from great heights, and physical injuries without much discomfort. Korg can still feel pain if the attack even makes him feel the first place. Bullets and lasers literally have no effect on him and don't even think an angry World War Hulk can bust out his face with a single punch. His durability is so versatile that perhaps blunt force is the best way of completely killing him. But then, blunt force is also his best type of resistance. *His skin cannot be broken by giant bugs. *His birth took place inside a volcano and he was literally born from lava. *Wasn't fazed and didn't flinch when he stood near Sentry's giant energy blast which turned World War Hulk back to Bruce Banner. *A blast that disintegrated Sakaarans failed to do anything notable to Korg. *Took an oil tanker thrown at him without damage. *Survived this explosion. *Survived getting smashed in the face by the Mjolnir at the cost of his chin. *Endured a prolonged battle with Savage Hulk. *His body did not break when the Hulk used him as a club to destroy his brothers who are just as strong as Korg himself. *Took an enraged two-handed punch from World War Hulk that was meant to kill Miek. In the same form, he did this. *Took a punch to the face from Wonder Man. *Silver Surfer slammed his board to Korg, sending him flying away. He was fine afterwards. Sakaar Silver Surfer was beating the hell out of the Warbound, so this one's quite a legit feat. |-| Enhanced Mobility= Korg is definitely not a fast mover, but he moves faster than normal humans. His bulky body does not hinder his movement at all and he is fast enough to intercept bullets and swat down missiles. He doesn't have a lot of speed feats, but from his showings, he could intercept the punch of angry World War Hulk in time and catch another version of the Jade Giant off-guard. |-| Energy Axe= Korg never really has any dedicated weapons like Angron, recently he has used an energy axe in the pages of Weapon H for his quest as the Protector of Weirdworld. It may not look like it, but it actually glows with bluish energy when in-use. At the very least, it can be assumed that the axe has some magical property that makes it glow, but who knows? This axe is a suitable weapon for Korg to utilize, having been sized up to his large build. It can be wielded with both a single hand or two hands. Its properties unless its unnatural glow are unknown, but the axe is strong enough to cleave through Skrullduggers which are mutated giant Skrulls who can take punches from Class 100 powerhouses with minimal damage and gang up to wound the hell out of Minotaur, the contender of Thor. X-Factors #Experience #Brutality #Combat Skills #Mental Health Angron= #As the Primarch he is, Angron is well over 1,000 years old and as someone who's lived in the Warhammer 40K universe, he's no slouch at all. To be fair, he never participated in Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade and he didn't get to frequently show up in the current timeline. In fact, he only appeared twice lately and never fought the likes of Necrons, T'au, or the Tyranids (Orks he fought, though). To compensate for his foes' lack of variety, they who he faced were among the strongest beings in the material universe. As an infant, he slaughtered a band of Eldar warriors (mind you, they have energy weapons) who tried to kill him after he had just landed on his planet. Before the Emperor took him, he had already fought thousands of other warriors like him and led his fellow gladiators in a bloody rebellion 'til his ascension. As a Primarch, both loyalist and traitor, he's led his World Eaters on purges across many worlds and came to blows with other Space Marine Chapters. In these skirmishes prior to his ascension to daemonhood, he fought three of his Primarch brothers and such battles could be considered victories for him. He fought with his own Space Marines, as well, and Lorgar (one of his brothers he fought) who actually became his ally and the one who made him a daemon. He didn't fight the Emperor or the Beast, but he sure did slaughter a crap ton of superhumans and Imperial forces. Oh and yes, he also fought with other daemons after his ascendancy. #Angron is the most savage Primarch among the Emperor's children and he just spares no mercy to his enemies. Nope. Unless one has a good reason to confront him, expect him to beat the crap out of his own folks. Just ask Kharn the Betrayer. Lucky that guy has plot armor. His Butcher's Nails implants boost his ferocity to levels only attainable to those of daemons and oh hell, all the things he has done. Is he fully unreasonable, though? Nope. He spared those who fought well when he was merely a gladiator on his planet and as mentioned before, Lorgar. #Angron's mind is clouded by near-unstoppable rage that luckily doesn't hamper his fighting skills which were refined in his training and battles that number thousands in varying scales on Nuceria. Among the Primarchs, he was rated as one of the most combat-capable Sons of the Emperor and the best in CQC, barring Horus (who's just on another whole new level) and Sanguinus (who is also on another level, just a step below Horus) and that is something since the Primarchs are designed to basically be the best humans ever aside from the Emperor. He could break through entire ranks of Ultramarines and take on numerous enemies with only his melee weapons as well as engaging on single targets with equal or greater strength. He is best in utilizing his axe in-conjunction with his physicality. #Angron's Butcher's Nails implants were slowly killing him physically and mentally and only by becoming a daemon could he be free of such torment. Discounting the psychic Primarchs, Angron is the craziest and most maniacal Primarch in the universe. His insanity, however, has no such effect on his battle-prowess. That, is if you also discount the fact that Angron has difficulties in making strategic decisions in real time. Indeed, all Angron does most of the time is to charge at the foe and let the blood flow. This is the reason why Angron didn't know that he only physically won against Leman Russ; Russ got what he wanted and that's a victory for him, and Angron wasn't aware that Russ' Wolves have already surrounded him after their battle. He can fight, but he sucks at looking at the bigger picture. |-| Korg= #Thanks to the writers' retcon, Korg debuted earlier in the comics as one of the first foes Thor faced in the 60s. After he had crashed on to Sakaar, he teamed up with the Hulk and the Warbound in their effort to overthrow the Red King and later, avenge the destruction of Sakaar and death of Queen Caiera by going to Earth and beating the crap out of their heroes. He's battled the likes of the Thing and Wonder Man, and later when he settled on the planet, the Leader, the eldritch forces of Chaos King, and embarked on adventures in Weirdworld until Weapon H tagged along with Man-Thing and Black Widow against Morgan le Fay. #Korg may be a heroic figure but he is not beyond killing. He knows when to kill and when not to kill. That also doesn't mean that he always holds back in confrontations and fights alike. Aside from that, Korg has the usual kill-if-needed perspective instead of the bloodthirsty affliction his opponent suffers from. #Korg had the unfortunate experience of charging head-on against Thor in his first time on Earth. Luckily, he had the experience of training as a gladiator on Sakaar and improved his combat skills significantly. When Hulk first arrived without realizing his loss of strength, Korg managed to restrain and defeat him using his skills while their strengths were similar. He is an adept combatant who can use combat moves he learned against stronger enemies, such as when he temporarily put Chaos War Abomination (who's monstrous strength is even beyond Green Scar Hulk) in a headlock. #Korg is sane, alright. He isn't crazy, he can think well mid-battle and is willing to fight unclean, and he's cool-headed enough to plan out his next strikes. The only mental problem I can think of is his fear of Thor. Problem is, he's not fighting Thor in this battle. Notes *Voting starts on the 23rd of March, 2019 and ends on the 15th of April. *You know what votes I want. *Angron will be in his Primarch form while Korg is in his comics incarnation. *The battle takes place inside a giant arena. Victory can be acquired either by death or knockout. *I apologize for any mistakes done within the blog. Battle Prologue A pair of axes drop, a masterful gun smokes. An ancient armor broke, a million implants torn apart. A body battered, a titan on his knees. This is Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters. The Red Angel has never lost a battle in his life. Even If he ‘lost’ one, it would’ve been a pyrrhic victory for the enemy. His axes have slashed through powered armor, his Spite Furnace has melted many bodies, and his armor has taken blows worth of moons. But here he is, panting exhaustingly and miserably trying his best to stand up. His Butcher’s Nails were outside his head and he could neither think about nor remember why they were there the first place. Angron never kneels, even to his Father. Never. But who, or what, forced him in this dying state? Is he not one of Khorne’s favored Daemon Princes? Is he not the strongest Primarch the Golden One has created? Angron continuously coughs up blood as the same fluid also flows from his cranium and torso. The Armor of Mars’ surviving bits cannot hide the many scars and bruises he endured in the mysterious battle. Nevertheless, he tries his best to ignore the immense pain inflicted upon him. He eventually succeeds in gathering his mind, clashing with his raging thoughts to figure things out. His legs are too weak to stand up. He tolerates no weakness, but his nerves’ connection to his legs have been severed. With his remaining strength, he raises his head up, screaming in pain as he endures the lack of assistance from the Butcher’s Nails that helped him live. Looking up, Angron spots a figure standing taller than him, its form obscured by the red sun above them that hover over the red planet. Even if he’s kneeling, he is still a monstrous figure and this being still stands even some heads taller than him. Aside from its humanoid form, Angron has no idea what it is but he is still furious with the implication that this stranger has defeated him. His anger overtaking all his pain, he delivers a furious question: “Who are you?!” In response, the shadowy figure generates a gigantic great weapon from his hands and lifts it up. Knowing what will happen next, Angron responds by roaring in defiance and pure dread. The great black weapon soon finds itself crushing the Primarch’s head, ending his life... ... or so he thought. In seconds, Angron suddenly finds himself snapping back to life inside a dungeon. The Lord of the Red Sand’s limbs are restrained by mighty chains, but he can feel every single one of his nerves fine and no pain at all. Even the Butcher’s Nails growing pains are nothing but minor headaches compared to the searing burns that used to torment him every day and night. Upon seeing the place, Angron immediately attempts to escape, struggling to break free of the chains. He does not dream, and whoever made him experience that nightmare will die for such insult, for he does not surrender to or lose against anyone. “Fools! You think these chains can hold me for long?! I am Angron! I...” Angron’s stormy rant is quickly interrupted by a familiar voice he never heard of for long. Not since the Horus Heresy. Not since his ascension to Daemonhood. “Those chains are made of adamantium, brother. You know well of this,” turning his head to his right side where there’s apparently another chamber which is separated by an energy field, Angron sees his beloved brother and the Primarch responsible for his ascension: Lorgar, the Word Bearer. Barely containing his shock and outrage, Angron calls out to his brother who he knew ascended like him, too, but never met even up to the 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon. “Lorgar! What madness is this! Why am I here? Why are you here? Why are we here? How can we return to these cursed bodies?” “I’m afraid I am without answers, too, brother. All I remember was a voice repeating your name to me and a splitting headache. Then here I am, no longer one with the blessings of Chaos. I found myself wanting for answers, as well. Then suddenly you appeared out of nowhere in chains there,” Lorgar answered. However, in a moment of clarity, Angron saw through his ‘lie’. “You know these binders are adamantium!” “Good. I see that your Butcher’s Nails have indeed been refitted. Do you feel the full extent of your brain now?” Lorgar’s words would’ve pissed off Angron even more back in the days, but Angron found himself suddenly being able to think more clearly and with less pain. “Yes. Yes, I do, Lorgar. Now tell me what is happening!” Angron shouts out and flexes his arms, straining the adamantium shackles. After saying that, the dungeons suddenly shudder and rocks fall from the ceilings of the place. The energy field powers down, allowing Lorgar to approach Angron. The Angry Primarch still can’t figure out what’s going on and his most trusted brother is slowly becoming just as annoying as Leman Russ. Lucky for Lorgar, Angron’s rage gets a brief halt as the Wisest of the Wise uses his telekinesis to free him. “Now, brother..,” Lorgar’s words are cut short by Angron’s first burst of unbridled rage for the day, slamming the Urizen to the wall with such a force that a piece of the Armor of the Word falls off. Lorgar quickly notices this but continues his words to his brother. “Listen to me, Angron. Our captors want us to fight battles that aren’t our business. Whoever they are, they hold so much power they could devolve us to these grotesque bodies. Even with our combined strengths, their powers are beyond us. I’ve seen the fighters they enslaved and used. Warriors, legends, gods! Believe me, as you will, but never think you can be free of this pandemonium. Victory might ensure your return, but even I know not of where the champions go after winning their battles,” Lorgar explains. “Hmph. You imply you have been under these false gods’ stead. Yet here you are, ‘advising’ me on matters I will put an end to shortly with my axes. I take it you’ve been given some special treatment?”, Angron ponders as he slowly loosens his grip over Lorgar. “I am among the Uncounted Ones, Angron. We who have been chosen to fight, but have yet to face any new battles. The battles of every warrior are recorded, but not us. Not us. At least for the moment.” “Then I will see you fall in your next battle, brother,” Angron mockingly states to Lorgar. After deciding to refocus his efforts to what he can easily conclude as his next battle, he begins to look around for weapons he can use. His muscles are already powerful, but he doesn’t know who he will be fighting later, and he will take no chances here. Victory is his only option. And If Skarbrand is of any inspiration, that means Angron can still glorify Khorne even without being a Daemon Prince. Besides, he abandoned that Corpse God long ago, and the Blood God knows he still trusts him. “Are there not any arms I can utilize, Lorgar? In that case, I am quite content to beat my opponent with my bare hands. It will be much easier to gift Khorne blood and skulls by ripping them apart.” “That won’t be necessary,” in an instance, Lorgar points out to the middle section of the dungeons’ walls. Though he cannot feel happiness, Angron is quite satisfied with the presence of his weapons. He may not like the false gods, but at least they know how to arm their fighters. First, he takes his twin dealers of death: Gorechild and Gorefather. Upon grabbing the axes, he performs several intricate moves to regain his finesse over the weapons. He knew the Gorefather was recovered by his Equerry, Kharn (an offense he would rectify should he return), but soon found out that this particular axe is just the same as the one he used before his ascension. He then sees his Spite Furnace just below the rack that hangs the axes. Although he rarely used it, the pistol is still a welcome addition to his limited arsenal. Holstering the pistol, he turns to Lorgar and asks, “So, when will I fight?” Lorgar’s response? He’s not even there anymore. Angron’s all alone in the dungeons, and not even a scrap of Lorgar’s damaged armor remains. His fury finally returns and he expresses such by smashing the wall in front of him, opposite to the weapons rack. The prison shakes once again, but no single piece of stone is moved or cracked by the Primarch's demi-godly muscles. Enraged by the implication that his strength has withered, Angron roars in primal wrath and begins to punch the stones with his fists, each blow shuddering the walls and getting increasingly more devastating. - In another dungeon, a bulky insectoid is slammed into the wall by a rocky figure. He is Miek, the Unhived; Miek, the Warbound; Miek, the Betrayer. Right now, he is getting the pounding of his life by a former friend of his: Korg, the Kronan. Before suddenly finding himself in this unknown prison with this treacherous Sakaaran native, Korg had been traveling along a new band of friends which consisted of a Brood-human hybrid, a plant-human hybrid, a recovering supervillainess, and a Hulk-Wolverine hybrid alongside a bunch of others. They had decided to band together after escaping the clutches of Roxxon and the hostility of Weirdworld. In a travel of theirs, Korg was abducted by an unknown force in the middle of a battle. How he came to be cannot be recounted, but he remembered having a strange dream where a monstrous Miek killed the Warbound, including the Worldbreaker, yet leaving him barely alive. Of course, it's not a favourable experience for him to wake up in the company of the treacherous Native who also betrayed the Hulk in reality. Squishing him to the wall, Korg angrily spits out some words on him, "Betrayer! Why am I here?! And what are you doing here?!" "Korg! K--Korg, please, let me explain! I am not here to kill you!", Miek pleads for his former friend's mercy, clearly showing pain despite possessing a substantially improved body from his puny original form. He is far weaker than the Stone Man of Saturn by bounds. "Indeed, you are not. But you will!", Korg continues to pound on the helpless Sakaaran by slamming him down before putting his foot on his chest. He continuously keeps the pressure on and eventually starts to suffocate him. "Korg... this isn't you!" Upon hearing his words, Korg reluctantly stops his torment of Miek and releases him. He looks at the struggling Miek, who attempts to get up, and says, "You, you killed us all!" "That was just a dream to rile up your anger, Korg! To make you more... angry for the battle!", Korg becomes curious the moment he hears the word 'battle' and goes to ask Miek, now with a more well-reasoned voice. "Battle? What battle? What is going on here?" "There are these... 'users' who capture... 'warriors' like you to fight battles across many worlds! You have been chosen to fight a battle to the death! A great many battles have been fought in the past... I've seen them before! But never have I been sure of what happens to them after their victories," Miek gets up and looks up to Korg, brushing off the dust on his carapace. "(Brief silence) I see. What of you, then? Do you not fight?" "I am only sent here to tell you what you will face! I don't know who they are, but they brought me back to life after what had happened in Savage Land. I know you don't trust me, but..." "I know, Miek. I know. For now, I will see this battle for myself. No matter who I will fight, I must return home to aid my allies. Of you, I could care less of what will happen to you. But know that I will not let you die for now," Korg states as he reverts to his more reasonable self. "Thank you, Korg. I wish you... good luck. I heard that your opponent is someone whose strength is close to a... god." "I've survived gods before, and I have no intention to lose. Now, do I fight with only my hands or..." "You may want to take that thing behind you," Korg immediately turns and sees a large two-handed axe mounted upon a rack. While he has no attachment to such object, he is delighted to its return and shows familiarity over it. Indeed, it was the same axe he used in Weirdworld. He equips the weapon, its head glowing with blue energy the moment the Kronan's hands grip it, as if it is equally happy to see him. "This one will do. Now when will I fight?", Korg's question is left unresponded as he discovered Miek's disappearance. He is surprised at this sight and continuously calls out his name, attempting a search. His efforts are stopped when an earthquake suddenly shakes the place. Korg is knocked down by the earthquake and braces himself for whatever will happen next, until it stops. That is when a voice calls out to Korg, summoning him to fight. "Korg, the Kronan, it is time." With a look signifying his readiness for battle, Korg strengthens his grip over the axe and replies, "Bring it on." In an instance, a portal materializes in the middle of the dungeon, revealing a giant sandy arena to behold. Korg grunts in steadiness as he prepares for the worst. He is ready to swing his axe at a moment's notice and crush his opponents, whoever they are. As he steps into the arena, another portal can be seen at a distance, where a large armored figure steps out of his prison. - The moment the portal appears, Angron wisely stops his pointless rage (for the moment) and walks out of it. Outside, Angron is greeted with swirling maelstorms of sand which obscures his vision. He is unfazed by the heavy windstorm, instead being reminded of his homeworld, Nuceria. Such moment of remembrance stops when the sandstorm stops, as well, exposing the city-sized arena and blood-red skies filled with numerous stars. This isn't it, but it sure does remind him of his dream. After observing the foreign space, Angron turns his sight straight to see who he is fighting. His superhuman sight allows him to at least make up a rough sketch of who he is to fight. From the looks of it, he's not exactly an imposing person. However, something tells him that he isn't as meek as any of those Ultramarines. "Is this truly my challenger? Clearly, my captors have no idea of the victims Khorne slaughters!", surprisingly, the Primarch's boast is replied by a voice that is not of Lorgar's. "Oh, your opponent is more than a match for you, Angron." "(Growls) We'll see about that. No matter who he is, Khorne will be content with the blood and skull I shall deliver to him shortly," Angron brazenly replies and proceeds to approach his enemy, content to rip the skull out of his head and spill his blood for his God of War. That is, if the Kronan has any skulls or blood to take from. On the other side, Korg is already on his way towards the center of the arena where the battle of his life will be fought. He has battled alongside the King of Sakaar against innumerable odds, but today, he has to fend off a godly threat on his own with his very strength. Without any words, he marches on to the center while his opponent does the same. As they close in the distance, the two finally see one another, examining each other. Upon reaching the center, the two stand face-to-face, several meters apart. Korg stares at the Primarch in defiance of fear while Angron stares back with malice and unbriddled anger. Korg silently analyzes Angron in an attempt to exploit any weaknesses. His armor seems to be tough, but as his green friend demonstrated, nothing is unbreakable. He wields two chainsaw-axe hybrid weapons. They are effective weapons against the flesh, but Kronans are inorganic beings of stone. An energy gun is holstered by the giant's right hip, perhaps the most effective weapon he has aside from his strength in damaging Korg. Finally, Korg takes notice of whatever cables dangle from the back of his head. He doesn't know what they are but takes note of its presence. Angron's mind hasn't been fully taken over by rage right now, but even with some of his sanity he cannot comprehend much about Korg other than the fact that he is a man of stone. His axe is mundane and its long handle can be easily broken. If anything can be exploited of him, it's his eyes. "Before I pulverize you to pieces, I wish to know who I am about to slaughter," Angron breaks the silence with a fearsome request, standing his ground. "I am Korg of Krona, son of O-Korg and Ahna. Brother-killer of Margus, Warbound, Ally to the World Breaker, and the Protector of Weirdworld," Korg states as he gets ready to fight, axe up front. "I am Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters, Lord of the Red Sand, and the Oathbreaker. Today, your corpse will adorn the Brass Keep of Khorne!" Battle Angron's battle cry is followed with the Primarch sinking his hands deep into the ground beneath him, lifting it up and taking Korg by surprise as he gets flattened by a titanic piece of rock. A sound of panic accompanies the thunderous crash of the stone, satisfying Angron. He steps on to the large rock and walks towards the supposed position of Korg's body. However, he didn't notice Korg actually holding up the piece of stone with both his hands which still wield the axe. When he hears Angron's footsteps, he immediately delivers a mighty push that surprises him and nearly sends him getting crushed. With his supernatural speed and strength, Angron managed to scale the stone before getting sandwich-ed by it, leaping off the platform with Gorechild and Gorefather revved-up to greet Korg who hastily re-equips his axe. He brings up the handle of his axe just in time to hold back the twin axes, but he is pushed back by the sheer force of Angron's backing muscles. The Red Angel angrily stares and roars at the Saturnian as he increases the speed of his chainaxe to cut off the long handle of his enemy's axes. Not a stupid brute, Korg quickly takes notice of this and quickly pushes him back. He then stomps his foot with such a force he screams out in pain. In this moment, the twin axes' contact with the energy axe of Korg loosens and he immediately disengages his axe before delivering a headbutt to the World Eater's head. A being made of stone and strength, this very act increases the pain of Angron's Butcher's Nails, prompting him to yell out in even more pain after getting knocked back. Korg takes advantage of the disoriented Primarch and swings his energy axe at his face, opting to ignore his armor. The axe inflicts a gaping wound upon Angron's cheek, further enraging him and triggering his Butcher's Nails to produce an even more potent adrenaline rush to him. He roars once again at the charging Korg who attempts to split open his skull with an overhead swing. He reacts by side-stepping his attack and punching his face to the ground, creating a small crater. Korg tries to get up and retaliate, but Angron continues to slam his face to the ground for five times in rapid succession before throwing him over his head. Korg's rough landing creates a crater larger than the previous one, and the Kronan struggles to get up, his body shuddering from head to toe. Angron rushes at breakneck speeds to try execute him, thinking about nothing but to separate his head from his neck. Surely enough, when he grabs Korg's shoulder, the Kronan counters by turning around and sending his stone fist crashing on to the Primarch's injured face and sending him sprawling back. Angron swiftly recovers and charges at Korg who is also charging after recovering, quickly disarming him of his axe with a three-hit spinning attack with the Gorefather and Gorechild, ending the onslaught with a downward slash from the Gorefather to the back of Korg's head. With both his axes, Angron attempts to strike the unseeing Korg, only to be disrupted when he throws up a dust of sand at his eyes. His attack failed, Korg steps toward the distracted enemy and delivers two devastating punches at Angron's armor, damaging it and bruising the flesh beneath. Korg is about to deliver a third punch to the face, but such punch is fastly intercepted by Angron who punches back (since he still wields his axes) the fist at the cost of some broken finger bones. Before Korg can use his remaining hand to attack him, Angron uses the Gorechild in his other hand to slash Korg's right eye, prompting him to scream out in hellish pain and bleeding yellow blood. "You... bleed!", the exhilarated Primarch bellows before stepping back from the wounded Korg, winding up to smash him away with his axes. To his surprise, his dual-axe swing is intercepted by Korg's hands. Korg crushes Angron's hands and makes him let out yet another tormenting pain. They're still functional, but for now, the twin chainaxes won't be used by the Primarch. "So do you!", in an instance, Korg lets Angron's hands go as he delivers a jumping knee strike on to his face, disconnecting one of the Butcher's Nails from his head. The amount of pain Angron is bearing as of now is unimaginable as he howls in fury, attempting to hold off the pain. However, Angron is accustomed to pain and he himself felt greater before he came here. The Slave of Nuceria musters his demi-godly strength and continues the fight, surprising Korg with his suddenly increased speed by sprinting at him and punching him multiple times within a second. Angron brings him on his knees again with two savage kicks. He proceeds to unholster and use his Spite Furnace, blasting the Kronan's face with the fury of a miniature sun for three shots. Korg tries not to get his left eye permanentlly blinded and succeeds in doing so, turning his head away before Angron's last shot gets to burn his eye. Nevertheless, he doesn't get to strike back as Angron grabs him by the neck and leaps up high before throwing him away. Korg's landing creates a large hole as if a meteor has just struck the Earth, kicking up a large dust cloud. After landing and creating a crater himself, Angron proceeds to jump out of the crater and runs at breakneck speeds to Korg's location. His Butcher's Nails are spiraling out of control and he has absolutely no self-control whatsoever. At the center of the hole, Korg surprisingly gets up with some difficulty. His head is spinning around, his right eye is still bleeding pus, and he's just taken the heat of suns. However, for once, Korg realizes the most crucial weakness of his opponent the moment he hears a familiar primal roar and recomposes his mind. "He is like the Hulk, but he cannot control his anger!", the Kronan turns back and sees Angron leaping again at him, trying to smash him. Korg responds by leaping at him as well and delivers a powerful punch that sends Angron flying back the place where he jumped. The relentless demigod he is, Angron immediately gets up as if nothing happened while Korg tears apart some chunks of rocks from the ground. He throws those chunks at Angron who's still fast enough to dodge all of them despite his wounds. When he is within striking range, the Stone Man smashes a big sandstone to crush him. Korg tries to smash him again, but Angron bolts toward him and smashes his head sideways, knocking him off-balance. With rage-fueled muscles and insane doses of adrenaline, Angron grabs Korg and throws him across the entire city-sized arena. Within seconds, Korg's body hits the unbreakable walls of the arena. Angron leaps high in a single bound and stands several meters away from the now-motionless Korg. The Nails are still going ham but Angron is filled with malicious glee as of now. He has defeated this mighty foe who apparently bleeds and he is off to offer his skull and blood for Khorne. Approaching him, Angron chokes the dying Warbound and gathers his might to take his head. As he tries to separate his skull from his supposed skeleton, Angron finds himself struggling in such effort and begins to create a strain on both his muscles and his mind. After letting out a primeval roar of disapproval, suddenly he is greeted with a voice that utterly defies his expectations. "This ends now!" Korg, apparently still fine after the ordeal, quickly gets up and unleashes a thunderclap that cripples Angron's senses. Korg's fists hammer into the Armor of Mars and they smash the Primarch down with an apocalyptic strength that creates a medium earthquake throughout the arena. Within moments, the Armor of Mars is reduced to nothing but smithereens. The sheer damage Angron suffers ultimately push the Butcher's Nails over its limits, utterly making Angron nothing but a mindless beast whose body is slowly dying. Korg tries to smash deliver one final smash to defeat Angron, but the Primarch proves to be more enduring than he expected. Not wanting to be tormented by the daemons of the Blood God, Angron pulls himself toward Korg and unthinkingly headbutts him. This serves only to damage his brain even further and only knock Korg a small distance away. For all its ineffectiveness, Angron's assault isn't done yet and he managed to smash his feet off the ground. Wanting to kill Korg as soon as possible, Angron begins to rampage upon Korg's face with his broken fists with speed rivaling the fire rate of an Assault Cannon. Korg's vision begins to be hampered as he continuously receives a beating that can destroy buildings and Angron slowly but surely is beginning to shatter his left eye. Gathering his remaining focus and grit, Korg punches his face again and sends him stumbling in excruciating pain. Korg stands, but doesn't immediately beat the everlasting crap out of him. He witnesses the sheer pain and torturous state he is in and takes a moment of silence. He was considering to kill him, but something tells him he is not worth the death. He's already tormented in such a way that he's basically living Hell right now. Yet this moment of sympathy is broken within four seconds, as Angron suddenly turns back at him and delivers a demonic screech from a mangled body. This shocks Korg and he's left struggling when the savage demigod corners him. As mighty as Korg is, he is unable to prevent Angron finally gouging out his left eye, completely blinding him. After a harrowing scream comes out of the Kronan's throat, Korg is forced to end his opponent by violently tearing apart the cables that connect to Angron's head and body: his Butcher's Nails. Korg cannot see the consequence of what he has done. But after clinging and pulling out some things from his head, Angron's torturous choruses fall silent to Korg's hearing. He feels hot blood and mechanical components sprawling over his hands, and a large body drops right at his chest. Korg steps aside and reassembles his brain, trying to comprehend what has happened for the last few minutes. This is a 'glorious' victory for his captors, yes, but one that he dreads. "What have I done?" "You have won. You have proven yourself the deadlier warrior," a telepathic voice calls out to the Kronan. "You would have me participate in this unnecessary bloodshed?!", Korg replies in a furious tone as he wipes off everything that smears his hands. "You are a gladiator, Kronan. You are a warrior. And that makes you eligible for our tournaments. Well, mine, to be exact," Korg lets a thought sink in before responding to the voice. "I have won this battle. But it seems that you still wish to play more games with me. Perhaps, until I meet my doom in the hands of some eldritch abomination, I can finally be free?" "You can say so. But hey, what do you know? It's your lucky day. You're not going to fight another battle after this, so yes, I'm sending you home, now. Know this, however, your time in my arena isn't over yet." "You will find no joy in my battles, stranger." "I will, Korg. And so will the Users. Now, run along, Little Kronan. It is time you rejoin your pack," a blue portal similar to the one that led to the arena earlier materializes near Korg just as his eyes are healed by the unknown entity. With his vision recovered, he witnesses the carnage he unwittingly made. Angron's corpse lies in ruins and his brains are all over the place, mixed up with grotesque machinery and unknown liquids. Korg is unfazed by acts of brutality, but this one just puts a break in his heart. Yet for all he is feeling, it is not time for him to mourn or stay in that place. "Very well. Angron, I know not of who you were, but you were a worthy opponent. May the afterlife be kind to you, friend." "Eh, don't be too overly attached, Korg. "Shut up. If you are to speak in riddles, at least make your form be known," Korg's demand is responded with the arrival of a small figure who stands on top of the walls near him. Korg does not spot it, however. "Do you want to speak with me or do you want to help your friends kill those Chaos Skrullduggers"", left without much options, Korg decides to enter the portal and return to Earth-616, safe and sound. The figure on the other hand, apparently a small chimpanzee, delivers one last quip before teleporting away. "That was pretty fun." WINNER: KORG Expert's Opinion The weapons may not have much effect on the gladiators, but superiority in physical attributes sure have a great impact upon the battle. Angron is no slouch as he is physically the strongest Primarch in existence. He has over thousands of years worth of experience and has battled against insurmountable odds. What led to his downfall in this match is his short-sighted mentality and his lack of tactical acumen. He is by no means a good tactician on his own, but his many battles were waged without even thinking just for one bit. Korg too is no dedicated strategist, but his clearer mind and his appliance of strategy in fights against beings stronger than him give him the day's victory. Believe it or not, Korg is also stronger and more durable than Angron as he's taken on some of the Marvel Universe's heavy hitters and survive the day without much damage. Category:Blog posts